Predator
by Forks'n'Spoons
Summary: She looks at me with an expression that either says "trust me" or "shut the **** up". Right at this moment, I don't really care. I just decide to do both...Alphard x Canaan, yuri. Veeerrrry lemony content, rawr. R&R plz? :D


**A/N: **News on Casual Couple's Talk (my Canaan x Alphard drabble fic): The next chapter will take a bit longer again. I wanna try and update "Human" (Darker than BLACK fanfiction, Mina x Yoko yuri) first 'cause its fans have been waiting for so long now, which is why I'll try to get off my ass with this fic now and finally type the second chapter. Until then, I'll let you guys hanging a little on CCT, sorry for that n_n; If I happen to udpate CCT before Human, feel free to flame me. Like, take a newspaper, swat me and say something like "Bad Spoon!" XD lol jk, jk ;D Just wanted you guys to let you know that.

Oh yeah, and I'm also working on an alternate version of Casual Couple's Talk. It'll be like a much more detailed version of CCT, meaning I'll explain how it came that Canaan and Alphard lived together, why they moved to New York, how they got their jobs, how they got together...and I'm definitely gonna reveal the story about farmer Bobby's nice ass and just what the hell Alphard and The Snakes were doing at that strip club with the bunny girl and the black cat. XD So basically the whole, uncut and uncensored story about all the backgrounds of Casual Couple's Talk ^_^ So yeah, if you're interested then either keep an eye on my profile or the CANAAN fanfiction section during the next few weeks. The story will be called "You've got to be kidding me!" and, much like CCT, it'll mostly be humor, romance and yuri, of course.

**NOTE: **This story was somewhat a request from manticore-gurl071134. Technically, she asked for a smut OS based on Casual Couple's Talk, but since I will be saving those for "You've got to be kidding me!" I decided to write something like this instead =D Hope you enjoy!

.

* * *

**PREDATOR**

* * *

I don't really understand how we ended up like that again. It's not the first time it has happened. In fact, it had always ended like that the last times we had faced off, which was exactly 5 times. There's just some sort of strange connection between us. Whenever we fight, there's a very strange bond formed that only we seem to be able to form. What somehow terrifies me is that I can't detect any color whenever this happens. She suddenly loses her color whenever it's about to start, which is weird, because only dead objects have no color.

It's like my own senses suddenly lie to me, because even though her ever changing color suddenly fades away completely, there is no way a dead object could make someone, this someone being me, feel so alive. And she feels it, too. We can both feel it. She probably even much more than me, since she is always the one to start it. However, in the end I'm no better. After all, I'm the one who always lets her have it her way. And it would be a blatant lie to say that I don't enjoy it, even though I hate to admit it.

We're in an abandoned warehouse in Shanghai. I saw her in the streets on her own today. Of course she was in disguise, but I recognized her nonetheless. There are only 2 persons, that have the color of Siam, which were either Siam himself, or her. I decided to pursue her unnoticed in order to find out just what she was doing here, moreover with none of her minions following her. But it turned out I wasn't as unnoticed as I thought. I had been naive though, really. Well, to be really honest: I can't really tell whether I was really just being naïve, or whether I wasn't even trying and let her detect me on purpose.

In any case, we ended up in this warehouse about 15 minutes ago. The house was full of empty metal shelves, barrels and huge ship containers, which were stacked upon each other and neatly aligned in differently directed rows, forming quite a labyrinth. The air in the warehouse was filled with the distant scent of ship fuel and some other chemicals and tons of dust. You could actually see the dust particles dancing around in the air due to the sunlight, which shone inside the warehouse through a row of windows on the ceiling.

She had carelessly dropped her disguise to the dirty ground and flashed me her trademark toothy, predatory smirk, which never failed to do both, infuriate me beyond all borders, and turn me on all the same. She explained to me that she had detected me basically right after I started following her, mocking me about my seemingly dulled skills, and then purposely led me into this old warehouse at the harbor so we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, which was a good thing. I hated it to be interrupted by someone while fighting my arch nemesis...Oh, who am I kidding? I know exactly there's another reason for me hating interruptions when I'm with her. It's just that something inside me tells me I shouldn't be feeling that way...

So now we're here, still in this old warehouse, both somewhat exhausted from having fought each other for about 10 minutes. We're both out of bullets. Our aim had been horrible and I can tell we were both just pretending. Every time we pulled the trigger, we did it as if we were actors in some cheap action flick, purposely not hitting our target. If Siam would be here, he would have probably scolded the hell out of both of us now, asking us what's wrong with us and why we randomly shoot rusty barrels and empty containers. But right now, while she's pushing me up against the cold back of an abandoned, dusty fork-lift truck and battling with my tongue for dominance...I really couldn't care less.

The contrast of the cold metal on my back and the heat of her body engulfing my front as she presses herself a little more forcefully against me sends shivers up and down my whole spine. She lets one of her hands fumble with the hem of my shirt while the other grabs the side of my neck in a quite possessive manner, forcefully pulling my head towards her as she continues to assault my lips and tongue. She refuses to release me. She has, of course, recognized that the need for air slowly becomes an issue for me, but when I feel her smirking against my lips I know that I have to bear with her just a bit longer. It's not like I have much of a chance, anyway.

She has always had it her way with me until now. I just accepted whatever she did to me, because it doesn't really matter what exactly she does to me, since everything she does just fuels my desire for her to touch me. Every move she makes is filled with such a powerful sense of grace and hidden animality, it's absolutely stunning, intimidating even. I feel like I'm a wounded antelope facing a hungry lioness and judged by how she's assaulting my neck with licks and more or less gentle bites now while her hand has found its way under my shirt and now boldly gropes one of my breasts, it seems this lioness is really starved today and doesn't consider for even a moment to have mercy on me.

This hot, rushing feeling which has claimed my whole body and starts clouding up my mind gets stronger and stronger every time her tongue meets my pulse point. Her thumb playfully strokes against my already hardened nipple every now and then and when I feel her other hand traveling down on my body until it reaches and starts massaging my rear, I let my mind blank out completely and just give in to her once again. I try to swallow back a moan, but it escapes me anyway and I hear her chuckle in response while I feel her goddamned smirk on the skin of my neck as she starts to suck the sensitive skin there. This is definitely going to leave a mark, but it doesn't matter. Having a bruise or 2 isn't exactly something that occurs rarely for me, so it's okay.

I close my eyes and leisurely place my hands in her neck, encouraging her to continue. It's actually turning me on even more to be marked as her property. I know it sounds sick and weird since she's my nemesis and I should actually be fighting with her for dominance, not just submit to her. But...there is just something about this thought of her being in total control, which is so damn irresistible. It leaves my senses almost completely numb and sends me on a hormonal roller coaster ride every time I feel her close to me. I once read about people, who are basically destined to be bottom, no matter how you looked at it. Guess I'm just one of those then.

Her hand is slowly wandering southwards and, like mostly, she doesn't hesitate too long to unbutton and unzip my pants, slide her hand in and then starts rubbing and scratching me through my panties, changing every now and then from gentle to rough, from slow to fast. She growls deeply in her throat in what seems to be satisfaction when she feels how wet she has already gotten me, the small moans I can barely hold in, caused by the feeling she's giving me while she continues to massage and play around with my breasts under my shirt, only seems to add to the somewhat victorious feeling she must be experiencing right now.

I bite back what would have been a squeal when she starts to nibble, suck and tug on my earlobe with her teeth and I feel my body get even hotter when she pushes my panties aside and starts rubbing my slit. I arch into her touch almost instinctively, knowing very well what would come now. I can barely wait for her to finally crouch down and use her tongue on me. Biting my lower lip, I pull her even closer to me while she's currently busy assaulting the skin on my collarbone. I try to push her down a little, hoping that she gets the hint, stops her teasing and directs her attention to the place I really need her. However though, she doesn't comply. Instead, I suddenly feel her quite carefully probing my entrance with 3 of her fingers.

"W-wait a minute, what are you doing?" I ask her in a whisper and push her away a little to look at her, failing to hide the fact that I'm actually a little scared of what I think she's planning for that next move.

She doesn't say anything, she just stands there and looks at me with an expression, that either says "trust me" or "shut the fuck up". We 're completely still for a few moments, none of us saying a word or moving a muscle. Her steel gray pools are burning into my silvery-white ones, silently demanding a quick answer and I know better than to not obey her now. In the end, I just decide that right at this moment, I don't really care. I just decide to do both and give her back the control I just took from her for those few moments of hesitation.

I let my arms sneak around her waist while I scoot closer to her, pressing our bodies together and placing my chin on her collarbone before I feel her taking a few small steps forward, pushing me against the back of the fork-lift truck once again in a surprisingly gentle manner. What catches me even more off guard is that her free arm snakes itself around the small of my back, offering some sort of support, while I hear her whisper "Relax, it'll be fine."

I'm actually shocked by this caring display of hers for a few moments, but immediately snap out of it when her fingers, in one swift, forceful movement, plunge into me. Deeply. So deeply that I suddenly feel a stinging, burning pain run through my guts, giving me a feeling as if I have just been torn apart by something. Being hit by a bullet was nothing compared to this. The pain is so surprisingly intense that I have to keep myself from screaming out somehow. And since there is nothing to cover my mouth with, the first thing that's in my sight is her collarbone, which I immediately bite, quite hardly it seems, since I hear her hissing out in pain.

A few moments of silence pass in which I try to compose myself somehow. I realize I need to let go of her when I recognize the strangely familiar taste of blood in my mouth. Slowly, I open my eyes again and stare a few moments in shock. Wow, I haven't even realized that I was apparently also clawing her back until now. I stare at the scratch lines, of which some are bleeding, and at the bite mark on her collarbone, which is bleeding, too, and something inside me silently compliments myself. Heh, I guess I'm not such a typical bottom type, after all.

She's starting to move her fingers. Slowly and very gently, she pulls her fingers out of my now overly sensitive weak spot, only to push them back in equally slowly just moments later. The sensation drives me crazy. It sends sweet shivers of anticipation through my whole and makes my knees go weak. Desperately as to not suddenly collapse, I lock one of my arms around the middle of her back while letting the other grab the back of her neck. My chin finds itself a comfortable, save position on her shoulder and I feel my breathing speeding up to the rhythm of her fingers.

She keeps a quite steady, slow pace at first, but it doesn't take too long for her to give me the rough treatment again and she speeds up with every oh so deliciously deep thrust she makes. It still hurts, but the pain is swallowed up by the feeling of burning passion and desire, which completely claims my body and my mind now. The scent of her sweat, her breathing in my ear, the feeling of her ravishing me like that, taking full control of both, my body and my mind, and not allowing any defiance...Oh god, I feel like I'm melting.

My hips have started to move along to the rhythm of her skilled fingers and I cling desperately to her torso, feeling how my legs are somewhat getting tired from supporting me throughout this whole procedure. This is when she suddenly removes her hand from within me and then pushes me against the fork-lift truck again before she lifts me up with only one arm and sits me on the back of it. She leans up and her lips immediately meet mine, her tongue unscrupulously forcing its way in while she roughly grabs the back of my neck and pulls me further down to her.

With her free hand, she suddenly takes out her knife and, without even looking what she's doing, cuts open the crotch of my pants as well as my whole shirt, from hem to collar. I want to complain first, but all of my thoughts are quickly forgotten when she pushes my shirt aside, puts her demanding hands on my small waist, roughly pulls me up and bites my stomach, leaving a painful mark there, before licking her way up to the tiny valley between my rather small breasts.

She pushes up my bra and then starts licking and sucking and playing with my nipples, effectively drawing one moan after another from my throat. I just can't hold them in anymore. Her hot, quick tongue assaulting my sensitive buds just feels too damn good. I encourage her to continue by grabbing the back of her neck just below her ponytail, burying a few of my fingers in her silky, raven hair and pulling her closer to me. Her rapid breaths tickling my skin just adds to the heavenly sensation running through my body and before I know it, she has her hand at my lower regions again, starting to gently rub my slit in a gradually increasing speed, all the while letting her thumb brush against my clit every now and then.

Judged by her rapid breathing and the way her assaults on me have gotten much needier, I just know that she must be aching to be touched, too, so I decide to test my luck and let my hand reach out to her chest, wanting to see if she's willing to give up some of her control. But she reacts quickly and uses the hand, which she had used to roam over my whole body until now, to grab my wrist and push my hand down.

"Uh-uh, my game. You better know your place." she growls lowly in her throat and bites down on the nipple she has been occupied with the whole time until it actually starts bleeding.

I hiss at the stinging pain and instantly pull the hand, that she has held down until now, back to my body, making her understand that I've learned my lesson, which causes her to chuckle and smirk again. Seemingly satisfied with that, she lets go of my now slightly hurting nipple, licks up the small blood trail, which runs down my breast, and then, after emitting another, clearly needy, growl, gets to work on my neck again while she simultaneously pushes her fingers into me once again.

She picks up her pace even faster this time, constantly massaging my clit with her thumb while she leaves a second mark on my neck. I feel myself getting closer and closer at rapid speed. My moans are replaced with pants by now and I wrap both of my arms around her back and pull her as close as I can, feeling somewhat at ease from the constant, comforting heat she's radiating. It's the moment when she curls her fingers inside of me and pushes down on the top of my clit that I claw on her back a second time, biting back my scream with all my remaining willpower while my inner walls convulse around her fingers.

We stay silent in the position we are in for a little while. I slowly come down from high, a shiver running through me when she pulls out her fingers from inside of me and steps back. I suddenly feel cold and a little disappointed, but there was no way I would show that to her. Maybe I was easy to be taken control of, but that doesn't mean that I don't have my pride.

I want to get off the fork-lift truck, but then decide against it when I feel that my legs still feel like jelly. I hear her chuckle at my little attempt to move and blush , and I blush even redder when I see her licking her fingers clean. Once again, she flashes me that damned predatory smirk of hers before she picks up the black hood cape she discarded at the beginning and then leaves the warehouse without another word. A few minutes later, I also feel ready to leave. I jump off the fork-lift truck and I'm just about to make myself scarce, when I suddenly feel my cheeks heat up as I remember the state my clothing is in. I clench my fists in anger.

"Seriously, fuck you." I growl lowly, but then let out a somewhat frustrated sigh just moments later. Tch, yeah. As if I'd ever have the courage to say that to her face...

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

**A/N: **I know Canaan was probably majorly OOC in here, but then again the whole pairing itself is OOC, so what does it matter? Lol. Also, I just randomly browsed the CANAAN fanfictions again and I kinda can't believe that "Predator" is really only the second, explicit yuri smut story for the Alphard x Canaan pairing. o.o What's wrong people? Dont'cha realize the sheer hawtness of this pairing? C'mon, they have so much potential! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Also, there's no need to ask for a sequel, for, the way I know myself, there will definitely be one. Don't know when, but this story has too much potential to just be left here as a Oneshot in my opinion, so yeah...expect more of that kind to come! XD

Also, did you know that the milk of a Hippo is pink? Wow, you just got so much smarter! Lol

Thanks for reading!

And get yourself a box of tissues dammit, you're nosebleeding all over your keyboard, gross! XD jk

-Spoons

P.S.: Actually, this is the first lemon I ever wrote, so even though I have quite some real life experience with this, constructive criticism on the writing itself would still be much appreciated, thanks! n_n


End file.
